1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to left-handed materials, and in particular to left-handed materials with deformed split ring resonators (DSRR) conducted to provide negative permeability.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
With reference to the discussion of negative permeability material or left-handed metallic structure, in 1968, Veselago disclosed a theory that when transmitted through a substance with negative dielectric coefficient and negative permeability, an electromagnetic wave will display a distinctive and unusual quality. Moreover, in 1996, Pendry disclosed a system combining the split-ring resonator array with a metallic line array to enable an electromagnetic wave of a certain microwave band to simultaneously possess a negative dielectric coefficient and negative permeability. In 2000, Pendry also applied this theory to the analysis of optical lens resolution. Thus, if a metallic structure with left-handed materials can be developed, the metallic structure will be capable of altering the non-penetrability of ordinary substances and modulating the wave-transmitting direction. Additionally, if formed on a large-scale silica substrate or other transparent substrate, the left-handed material can be introduced to produce a planar super-resolution optical lens. Accordingly, the requirements of delicate mechanical tolerance can be reduced, thus increasing assembly efficiency and production yield.